


I Hear Your Voice

by CursiveK



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveK/pseuds/CursiveK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chat Noir heard Marinette’s voice come out of Ladybug’s mouth. He had been dating Marinette for a month or two now, and he thought he heard her sometimes, but this time it was different. This time it was more real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emdoesntwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdoesntwrite/gifts).



Adrien didn’t know how he didn’t see it before. He didn’t know how he couldn’t see that Marinette was so amazing. Out of all his classmates, she was arguably the most talented. She had easily out designed all of his classmates when she made the bowler hat, she designed a jaw-dropping album cover for Jagged stone, and she persistently stood up against Chloé. He was staring at the back of her head, a smitten look on his face.

“Is there anything that girl can’t do?” Adrien whispered to Nino.

“Oh no not you too,” Nino protested upon realizing who Adrien was talking about. 

“What? What are you accusing me of?” Adrien panicked.

“Adrien I doubt that there is a person in this room who hasn’t had a crush on Marinette at some point in their lives, she’s been unattainable forever because she likes-” Nino halted to a stop, as a smirk developed on his face, “You know what? Continue.”

Adrien shot Nino a frustrated look before promptly turning away and acting aloof. He refused to grant Nino the satisfaction of any more information. He didn’t say anything about Marinette to any of his classmates for the rest of the day, but that didn’t stop him from shooting multiple longing looks at Marinette for the rest of the day, while Nino chuckled in amusement.

The next day, Nino had fully formulated a plan. He impatiently tapped on his desk, his eyes continuously flickering to back to the clock. When Adrien finally arrived, Nino’s words were incomprehensible.

“What?” Adrien was obviously confused.

“During lunch do you want to go to a bakery? It’ gonna be great I promise” Nino asked, much slower this time.

“Yeah! Of course! Bro I’ve been wanting to get some sweets for ages but… well you know my dad…” Adrien’s sentence faded out

Nino nodded in understanding, “Yeah of course, bro. But that just means we have to get you double the sweets that you’d normally get, am I right or am I right?”

“I mean, you’re right.”

Nino grinned, and before they could branch off into another topic, it was time to start class.

* * *

 

Adrien and Nino walked to the bakery, chatting mindlessly about the events in their morning classes. 

“I love the pastries here,” Adrien confessed, a small smile appearing on his face while he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, Tom and Sabine are the best bakers in Paris,” Nino reasoned.

Adrien nodded in agreement, while Nino pushed open the door to the bakery. Adrien was hit with a blast of warm air. The smell of baked goods filled his senses, causing a childlike grin to spread across his face. He must have been standing in the doorframe for at least a few minutes because Nino finally caught Adrien’s attention. 

“Adrien, are you just going to stand there?” He inquired.

“Huh? What? Oh- uh…” Adrien offered an embarrassed look. He then allowed his eyes to take in all the sweets surrounding him. 

After buying enough food to feed five people, Adrien was ready to leave the bakery, however Nino seemed to be waiting for something. 

“Dude, are you coming?” Adrien asked while heading towards the door.

“Yeah just a second, I have to check something,” Nino lied.

“Ok I’ll wait.”

Suddenly, the entrance to the bakery opened with a bell chime. A girl ran in and promptly tripped over her own feet, crashing to the ground.

“Ow,” she complained, standing back up. She brushed herself off and finally raised her head to look at the two boys in front of her. Her face flushed red. “Oh, h-hi Adrien,” She stammered.

Nino smirked as Adrien and Marinette began to converse. After he was sure his friends were going to be talking for a while, he slipped out of the bakery, giving them some time alone.

“So- did you see the uh- the newest episode of Erased or something?” Marinette was reaching for new topics to discuss, desperately trying to keep Adrien’s attention, but he seemed to not be paying attention. She sighed, falling silent. She searched his face, trying to see what he appeared to be thinking so hard about.

“Hey Marinette?” He finally asked, “Do you- do you maybe want to hang out with me sometime? Like this but more- planned?”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat, “What exactly are you asking me?”

Adrien mustered all the courage he had in him, “Do you want to go out on a date? With me. Sometime?” He held his breath, awaiting Marinette’s response.

Marinette stood silent in shock. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke, “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. What did you say?”

Adrien was visibly anxious now, “Marinette, do you want to go on a date with me? If you don’t then that’s totally fin-”

“Yes,” Marinette blurted out, turning crimson. 

“What?”

“I would love to do… that with you,” Marinette smiled.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you free on Sunday?”

“Yeah,” Marinette smiled.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up here? Around one?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Marinette seemed to be in a state of shock, smiling more than Adrien had ever seen her do before.

“Okay. Sunday. 1:00 pm. I’ll be here,” Adrien wasn’t sure if he was assuring Marinette or himself. 

“Wait, where did Nino go?” Marinette asked, looking around.

“I-I don’t know,” Adrien confessed, “I’m probably the worst friend ever. I’ll go look for him now.” Adrien ran out the door to look for his friend.

* * *

 

_ I have a date. With Adrien. In a few days.  _ The thought finally his Marinette. She needed to call Alya.

“Oh my God, Tikki. Adrien is coming over to take me on a date. Like, right now,” Marinette panicked.

“Marinette, you can do this,” Tikki reassured her friend.

“I can do this,” The raven-haired girl repeated, confident.

“Marinette, you’re going to have a great time. I’ll be right there in your purse if you need me, right?”

“Right.”

-

“Plagg, I can’t do this,” Adrien confessed.

“You’re right. You can’t. Let’s go home and eat,” Plagg drawled.

“You’re right, Plagg. I have nothing to be worried about, Marinette and I are going to have a great time.”

Adrien opened the door to the bakery.

“Oh, Adrien! Are you here for Marinette?” Tom greeted.

Adrien’s face grew warm, “Y-yeah. Is she- is she here?” Adrien stammered.

Tom laughed, “Of course, I’ll go get her now.”

As Marinette’s father walked up to get his date, Adrien looked around the bakery. He heard a sudden crash and a groan that was undoubtedly Marinette falling down the stairs. He chuckled to himself.

“Adrien! Hi! It is me, Marinette. I am here now,” Marinette was dazzled. She was wearing a pink sundress instead of her usual outfit.

Adrien blushed, “Hi Marinette.”

“You two have fun now,” Tom smiled, pushing the two awkward teenagers out the door. As Marinette and Adrien walked away from the bakery, he smiled at Sabine who was watching from the back.

“I was worried they would never get together,” Sabine confessed. 

“But they’re together now, and I have a good feeling about this boy,” Tom replied.

* * *

 

“I got you something,” Adrien said.

“Oh?” Marinette questioned.

“Yeah,” Adrien pulled out a pastry box.

“Is this from my parent’s bakery?” She asked, confused.

“I know your parents own the best bakery in Paris and you probably eat stuff like this all the time, but hey. You can never have too many cookies, right?”

“You’re right,” Marinette smiled while breaking a cookie in half, “Here.” She offered him half of the cookie, and he took it with a grin.

They walked to the park, while Adrien told horrible jokes. They finally arrived and sat on a bench in a shaded area.

“This is the first date I’ve been on,” Adrien confessed. 

“Me too,” Marinette smiled, “Has it been okay so far?”

“If you’re here it can’t be anything less than wonderful.”

Marinette was speechless. Finally, she smiled, “Can-can I hold your hand?”

Adrien responded by taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Warmth bubbled up inside of him, he was just so  _ happy.  _ He looked into Marinette’s eyes.

“Has anyone told you that you have really blue eyes?” Adrien blurted.

“Huh?”

“Your eyes- they’re like, really pretty. I mean! Not like you aren’t pretty! Because you’re really pretty too but your eyes are cool?”

Both Adrien and Marinette turned red

“Your eyes shine like emeralds in the sunlight,” Marinette whispered just loud enough for Adrien to hear. 

Adrien smiled, squeezing Marinette’s hand.

-

The rest of their date went well. Adrien flirted shamelessly with Marinette and often she shot back a quiet, witty reply.

Adrien walked Marinette back home, filled with a new sense of joy.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked when they reached the bakery.

“Yeah?”

“If you want- no. Um, well… Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Adrien asked, he was hopeful but he braced himself for rejection.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink, “Really?”

“Well… yeah.”

“That- That would be great.”

Adrien engulfed her in a hug. Marinette’s eyes widened, and then closed as she hugged him back. This was going to go down in the books as one of the best days of her life.

* * *

 

Chat Noir heard Marinette’s voice come out of Ladybug’s mouth. He had been dating Marinette for a month or two now, and he thought he heard her sometimes, but this time it was different. This time it was more real. He stared down onto the ground fifteen feet below him, as his head swelled with confusion.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry, patrol.”

“Kitty, what were you thinking about?” Ladybug was concerned.

“It’s nothing, just for a moment there you sounded like my girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Ladybug began to laugh.

“Don’t be mean, LB. She’s the best,” Chat Noir insisted.

“I mean, if you say so.”

“You know, she looks kind of like you. Without the spots, of course.”

“What’s she like, Chat?” 

“She’s so amazing, where do I even begin? She’s so kind to everyone, and she doesn’t have to be but  _ she is.  _ She’s the best designer I’ve ever met. She’s an amazing baker and she kicks my butt at every video game we play. I don’t know I just- I’m really glad I asked her out when I did because  _ gosh  _ I can’t imagine not being with her, you know? And I’m kinda embarrassed to say this but I  _ really  _ want to kiss her. I just don’t know how she’d react if I asked her,” Chat rambled.

“Oh Chat, that’s so sweet. Do I know her?” 

“Yeah, I think you do. You were telling me about her when one of the akumas attacked. Her name is Marinette?”

Ladybug froze, “M-Marinette you say?”

“Yeah,” Chat sighed, a lovestruck look on his face.

“And she’s- she’s your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Oh okay, that’s- that’s cool.”

“Is something wrong, Ladybug?”

“No it’s fine, I just thought that I- no uh I thought that Marinette was dating someone else, that’s all.”

Chat Noir could hear his heartbeat in his ears, “Oh, who did you think she’s dating?”

“One of her classmates, Adrien Agreste. You know him, right?”

Chat froze, “Well doesn’t everyone know him? He’s been in posters all over town, right? I mean- yeah.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, “I have a question for you, Chat.”

“What is it?” Chat asked panickedly.

“Are you Adrien Agreste?” She stared directly into his eyes, more serious than he had ever seen her.

“I thought you said that you wanted our identities to stay secret,” Chat reasoned.

“Please, I need to know.”

“Okay. I’m him. I’m Adrien Agreste.”

Tears rolled down Ladybug’s face and fell to her feet.

“Ladybug! Are you okay?” Chat Noir worried, reaching out to her. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw she was laughing.

“H-Hey! It’s not funny! Stop laughing!”

“Oh Adrien,” She smiled, “I love you, you know.”

“What? Ladybug I’m with Marinette! I just told you that!” 

“I’m Marinette.”

Chat’s face scrunched in confusion, “What?”

“Silly kitty,” Ladybug whispered as a white light flashed and Marinette stood where Ladybug did seconds before.

“Marinette? You’re- You’re Ladybug! I was I- wait. You love me?”

Marinette only smiled, “De-transform, Chat.”

“Why?”

“So I can kiss my boyfriend.”

Chat Noir flushed, but released his transformation. Plagg quickly flew off to find Tikki, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

Marinette cupped Adrien’s face in her hands, her eyes dancing with happiness. His expression mirrored hers. She pulled his face close to hers, so their foreheads were touching.

“Hey,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Hey,” Marinette replies, stunned.

“I love you too, you know,” Adrien confessed.

Marinette didn’t answer. Adrien slowly connected his lips to Marinette’s. Her lips were rough against his, but he didn’t mind. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart. Marinette giggled, and the golden haired boy smirked at her. 

“You’re Chat Noir,” she grinned.

“You’re Ladybug,” he replied.

“I’m glad it was you.”

“I can’t imagine anyone other than you being Ladybug. You’re the only one miraculous enough to pull it off.” 

“I’m going to push you off this roof.”

“No you won’t, you  _ love  _ me,” Adrien teased.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I write more dialogue than anything but maybe that'll become my style someday. Anyway happy (late) birthday Em!!!


End file.
